Ahomine
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine picked something up on the way home. It was not the groceries that Kagami asked for.


Kagami loved Aomine. There was no doubt about that. But did that mean he loved some of the stuff he did? Hell no. There was a long list of stupid things that Aomine had done that Kagami could recite. And those were just things he could remember off the top of his head.

For example, Aomine had once thought putting his designer, high quality knives in the wash was a good idea. Kagami was not pleased to say the least. Sure, it was because he wanted to do something nice and clean for his boyfriend. Or another time when he tried to wake up early to make breakfast and ended up giving Kagami food poisoning from choosing extremely old sausages. The hospital trip was full of awkward, guilty silence as Aomine tried to figure out how to apologize.

Then when he actually tried to apologize he ended up panicking and went for a simple kiss instead. To show him how he felt instead of saying it. Instead of the gentle kiss, Aomine ended up slipping and slamming his face into Kagami's. That included another trip to the hospital for a broken nose and black eye. Of course Aomine got away with only a sore forehead.

Kagami always ended up forgiving him, though sometimes he wondered why. This was one of those times. He had just finished a double shift at the firestation and was dead tired. All he wanted to do was go home, maybe eat a nice dinner, and crawl into bed. When he arrived at their apartment and yelled "Im home," there was no answer. Kagami was instantly wary. Aomine was like a kid, if he was loud and obnoxiously annoying everything was fine, but god, if he was quiet he was emdefinitely/em up to something.

"Daiki?" He inquired.

"Kagami..." A voice from the kitchen said demurely. Kagami gulped, if Aomine was speaking like that it was worse than he thought.

"What did you do now?" He sighed exasperatedly. Kagami really didnt want to see what stupid thing Aomine had done yet. So he slowly started taking his shoes off.

"...why do you think I did something?"

"You only call me Kagami anymore if youve done something dumb." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Aomine chose to ignore that. "So you know how I was supposed to pick some stuff up after work?"

"Yeah?" He headed towards the kitchen, no use putting off the inevitable. Kagami could only hope he hadnt tried to clean the wooden floors again with pledge. Last time it had stripped all the finish off of it. His knees had ached for emweeks/em after putting it back on, and not in the good way either.

"So it may not be... Uh, what you thought."

Kagami's eyebrows scrunched together, "what do you mean? Did you get beef instead of por-" His eyes instantly widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" There was Aomine, on the floor with a sheepish smile, holding a small red haired dog in his lap.

"Uhh surprise?" Aomine said, distinctly lacking any cheer. "Before you say anything, I know you dont like dogs-"

Kagami exploded, "YA THINK?!"

"-but I couldnt just leave him out in the road all alone. I mean, look at him!" Aomine shoved the dog up so he could get a better look. All it did was cause him to flinch and glare down at the pouting blue haired man.

"Ahomineee..." Kagami grit his teeth.

Aomine stood up, still holding the dog. He was looking at him with those eyes, the soft kind that made Kagami turn to mush. "I just thought... He reminded me of, well you. And when I saw him I knew I couldnt leave him out there."

Kagami looked back at the dog. His furr was a dark red, it was a bit mangled and sopping wet from the rain. It would probably be the same color as his hair if he was washed. He pursed his lips, and finally glanced into the dogs eyes. They were red just like his furr. One glance at the grinning Aomine, and he knew he was showing his heart on his sleeve.

"So, can we keep him?"

He looked to the side, a blush on his face. Aomine couldn't let the dog go because it reminded the bluenette of him? His heart skipped a beat at the sappy admission. Aomine wasnt prone to those, and Kagami knew he partially said it to keep the dog. "...fine..." He snapped without any heat. When Aomine let out a whoop of joy he growled, "but its your responsibility! You wash him, clean up after him, and feed him."

Aomine smiled, full of bright white teeth that clashed so well against tan skin, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Taiga."

He grunted, and looked at the dog wearily, "Think of a name?"

A devious smirk appeared, "I was thinking of calling him Bakagami."

Aomine dodged a punch and laughed as he twirled around him to dash to their room. Kagami stomped after him roaring, "AHOMINEEE!"


End file.
